


Pain in the Ass

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Dustplay?, Everyone is a Bastard, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, no justice, painal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Ruby was a huntress in training and that meant saving everyone in danger no matter the risk. But not all good acts are repaid in kind, and sometimes those who try to play the hero pay the price. In Ruby's case, that price is paid by her ass - time and time again. And no matter how hard she tries, it feels like everyone wants a piece of that ass.





	Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by 200milestoOregon

* * *

 

 

“Heh. Shopping trip done.” Ruby tossed the vial of red dust up into the air and caught it in one hand, stuffing it away in a small bag hidden under her skirt and tied to her waist. Finding a shop open so late on a weekday was lucky, finding that they had dust left was luckier. “Now all I’ve got to do is find Yang. Where the heck is she?”

The answer was at a nightclub, but Yang had promised she was only going to ask some questions and not to drink or dance. That had been a good hour ago and Ruby was still waiting. Walking back to Patch wasn’t exactly an option and they needed to catch the ferry – only possible if Yang got her butt in gear and brought her bike along.

“Stupid Yang. Stupid questions. Stupid dust shortage.”

Something about Roman Torchwick robbing places in Vale. If she ever saw the guy, she’d beat him up and arrest him on the spot. Sadly, the only sight she had of him was in the rising price of dust and the dwindling level of her funds. _If this continues, I’m gonna have to borrow money off dad. Ugh. And after I just convinced him I was responsible enough to go to Vale with Yang._

Finding her way to the agreed-upon meeting spot with Yang, Ruby was utterly unsurprised to find no sister waiting for her on a yellow motorbike. Stomping one foot, she checked her scroll for any messages, found none, and waited.

Yang couldn’t exactly go back to Patch without her.

A couple of people walked by and a taxi or two hailed her, asking if she needed a lift. Ruby politely said no to those and chose not to speak to the strangers. When some guy tried to talk to her, she explained she was waiting for her sister and wasn’t going anywhere. When he pushed, she let her scythe click out to the side. He got the idea and backed away. It was late and dark out, the streets of Vale emptying of people quickly and cars driving by with flashes of bright light.

“No! Sto-”

Ruby’s head darted to the side. Was that-? She waited and listened, cocked her head to the side and tried to tune out the sound of traffic. Had she just imagined it? Ruby’s hand fell to her scythe, but she heard nothing more. Relaxing, she let go.

“He-mrllll!”

That, she hadn’t imagined! Ruby spun on one heel and looked behind her, quickly spotting several dark alleyways. The noise had come from one and she could just about make out two people walking into one of them and sounds of scuffles.

 _A mugging? Here in Vale-?_ Ruby moved closer, biting her lip. Yang had said Vale was safe, but it _was_ the capitol city. It had the biggest amount of people in Vale and some of them were bound to be bad. _Should I call the police? No, I’m a huntress._ In training, but still! _I AM the police. Or I’m as good as them, if not better._

Teasing Crescent Rose out and extending it, Ruby crept into the alley.

Her eyes adjusted to the gloom fairly quickly, helped by someone ahead using the torch function on their scroll to highlight the face of a frightened woman several years older than her with long faunus ears, possibly a rabbit or donkey’s, atop her head. The woman was struggling against four to five guys, one of which had her pinned to the wall and another of which was tearing open a black handbag, rummaging make-up and other things on the floor. He found the woman’s purse and opened it.

“Fucking nothing,” he snapped, drawing out a little lien and tossing the rest down. “Where’s your fucking money, bitch?”

“I-In my bank. I don’t carry it!”

“Not good enough.”

“I – I can draw more out,” the woman begged.

“And take us to a bank where there’s CCTV everywhere?” another asked. None of them were masked. “I don’t think so. Shit, what a waste. Think there’s some other way to make her pay out?”

One of them laughed and grabbed the woman’s left breast. “I can think of one way…”

Ruby had heard enough. Muggers and rapists. Ruby dashed in with a sudden battle cry, scaring the men and making them scatter. The woman fell to her knees, suddenly free from danger. Ruby landed in front of her, hissed “Run. Call the police!” and then attacked the nearest man.

Beefy and burly, he should have been able to overpower her, but Ruby never gave him the chance. She slipped under arms that tried to grapple her and hooked the butt of Crescent Rose’s shaft behind his foot, dragging it out from under him. He fell hard and clutched his head.

Another came from the side, swinging a knife. Ruby dodged the first blow and the second, then caught his wrist on flat of her blade and twisted it to the side, teasing him with the edge just enough to make him let go or be cut. Behind her, she heard the faunus break off and run, heels clacking on the pavement as she left her belongings behind.

Nice. Innocent away. Huntress saves the day. Ruby could already see the headlines praising her glory.

“Fucking cunt!” one of the men roared, charging in. “You cost us our meal ticket!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t try and attack young women in alleyways then,” Ruby said, tripping him easily and using her Semblance to blur out the way of another. The guys were big and armed with bats and knives, but they were no huntsmen. “You might as well give up. You’re not going to be able to beat me.”

“You think?” one of them said, brandishing a knife. “I don’t know if you know, girl, but you’re fucking with the wrong man. I’m ex-huntsman. I have skills that could break you. Best for you if you give up now.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes and brought Crescent Rose into a guard position. Huntsmen were dangerous, as everyone knew. Not many turned to crime, but it did happen. People like Roman Torchwick, who quickly became famous for their near supernatural abilities. _I have to take this one seriously,_ she thought. _He could kill me if I don’t._

When he rushed in, Ruby saw her opening. Blocking his knife with the head of her scythe, she hopped back to keep him at a distance, trusting the reach of her weapon against his. Flicking the blade to the side in a feint, she watched him move to block, then fired off a shot and used the recoil to bring her full circle and strike at his leg from the other side.

His aura would block it. Probably break a bone, but he’d be okay.

If he had aura.

If his boasts about being a huntsman were real.

Crescent Rose _scythed_ through flesh, tearing a huge chunk out of the man’s leg and dropping him like a sack of potatoes. His scream pierced through the ally, stopping the fight entirely as he bled out on the floor, gripping a wound that was several inches deep.

“She fucking crippled him! She crippled Jones!”

“I – I didn’t,” Ruby stammered, knowing she had. Her scythe fell from her fingers as the fight became that much more real, that much more lethal.

Fights between huntsmen didn’t end that way. You fought and you fought with blades, bullets and whatever, and when the fight was close to done and someone’s aura was in the red, a teacher called it. Match over, loser walked away shaking their head. No blood, no screams, nothing like this. It was the first time she’d really seen someone hurt so bad, let alone the first time she’d ever caused it

“H – He said he was a huntsman!” she screamed, panic racing through her.

Murderer, murderer, murderer. There were crimes for huntsmen who used their abilities to hurt regular people. There were exceptions for self-defence, but those also had clauses for those who went too far. These people hadn’t even been a threat to her; she shouldn’t have used her scythe on them.

“H-Hospital.” Ruby yelped, reaching for her scroll. If he bled out and died, she’d be expelled at best, arrested at worst! “He needs a hospital! S-Someone stop the bleeding while I call-”

So panicked was she, so distracted, that she never saw the bat rush towards her face.

 

* * *

 

Ruby’s head was spinning.

Her eyes opened slowly, weakly. They found a black wall in front of her, metal and shaking, the entire floor was shaking in fact. It was a vehicle that she was in the back of, a van of some kind that was trundling along with her bouncing in the back. Her hands and ankles were tied and forced behind her and she had a _splitting_ headache.

“Is Jones okay?” a voice asked.

“Yeah. Lucky cunt managed to avoid not having his major arteries cut. ‘ve stitched him back up and he’ll live.” There was a slap, followed by a pained howl. “That’ll teach you not to mouth off about being a huntsman to a fucking _huntress_ of all people. You’re lucky to be alive. What did you think would happen?”

“I thought she would back down,” the man hissed through teeth gritted tight with pain. “Didn’t think she was a huntress…”

“Yeah? You think normal girls walk around with fucking _scythes_? What parts of Vale you been visiting? I’d like to know so I can stay the fuck away.”

“Calm it, Paul. I think Jones has had his punishment. Will he be able to walk?”

“Give him two days rest and he’ll be back on his feet.”

“Good enough. And it looks like sleepin’ beauty has awoken.”

Ruby tensed, shoulders going stiff. A hand caught her by them and rolled her over onto her back, filling her vision with the faces of three angry looking men, one of whom was pale from blood loss and pain. There was a gag in her mouth, keeping her from talking.

“Bet you’re wondering where you are, huh?” the injured man asked with a pained laugh. “Yeah, you’ll find out. You’ll find out what happens to people who fuck with us.”

“Calm it, Jones,” the apparent leader said. He slammed a fist on a metal wall and called out, “We there yet?”

“Soon,” one of the drivers yelled back. “Just pulling in now.”

The van came to a slow stop a few minutes later and Ruby heard the front door open and slam shut. Someone walked around, then opened the side of the van, pulling it out with a click and sliding it back. The man who she assumed was the leader knelt and picked her up, balancing her stomach over his shoulder with her legs coming down his front and her head draped behind, bouncing off his back.

Ruby kicked and mumbled past the gag, squirming to try and break free.

“Keep doin’ that and I’ll drop you,” he warned. “We’ve no interest in killing you, girl. Too much heat for that. But keep pissing us off and an accident might happen. Cause any more trouble and I’ll hand you over to Jones. Maybe he’ll take your entire leg for nearly taking his.”

Fear reared its ugly head and Ruby went still. Being a huntress was one thing, being helpless and at the mercy of five people who had every reason to kill you was another. If she had her weapon, and the use of her arms and legs, she’d be fine, but Crescent Rose was nowhere to be seen, probably back in that alley.

She was in the middle of nowhere, unarmed and at their mercy. Ruby’s eyes watered and she began to cry silently, bouncing on the man’s back with his hand resting atop her skirt, holding her in place.

They moved into what appeared to be a factory. It was out of use but might once upon a time have made cars. The machines were dusty and broken down, some with expensive bits stolen and sold on. The men moved through it like they were used to it, however, and soon brought her to a side room that had once been a staff room. Now, it had been converted into something of a meeting room for the criminals, with a freezer cooler full of canned beer, several couches, a TV and a table.

Ruby was dumped down on a couch, bouncing on the cushion as the others made their way around, some grabbing cigarettes and lighting them, others grabbing drinks. Jones, the injured one, staggered over to one of the sofas and collapsed into it with a sigh. One of the other men tossed him a drink.

“Thanks.” He cracked it open, took a swig and let out a sigh. “What a fuck’n night. That faunus bitch didn’t have hundred lien to her name, now this. Total waste.”

“Not entirely. We got the bitch’s weapon in the van. That’ll sell for some.”

“Yeah, sure, if we can shift it legally. Try doing that with something so distinctive. We’ll have to rip it down into scrap and that’ll cut its value down a hundredfold.” The man ignored Ruby’s tearful whimper. Crescent Rose was her baby, her creation. “Better than fucking nothing, I suppose.”

“There’s always our other prize,” one of them said, sitting down next to Ruby and smacking her ass through her skirt. Ruby yelped and drew her legs up, glaring back at him. “You think she’s worth anything to ransom?”

“No ransom!” the leader called, walking back. “Ransom means a meeting and a meeting means facing her parents, who, I’ll take a wild fucking guess in saying, are probably huntsmen too. The second we show up to demand money for her, they snap us in two.”

“What, then? Just kill her?”

Ruby went still.

“Seems a waste.”

“We’re not killing her either,” the leader said, and Ruby almost wept with relief. “We run muggings and theft, you fuckwits. We get caught, the worst we’re looking at is a couple of years. We kill her and we up that to life imprisonment.”

“If they catch us,” Jones said.

“You want to take that risk? You think _I’m_ going to let you take that risk, when we all have to pay the price if you fuck it up?”

“No.” Jones looked away. “Fuck, you’re right, boss.”

“You know I am. That’s why I’m the boss. No, we’re getting rid of the bitch, but not killin’ her. We’ll take the weapon and sell it – might as well get something out of this – but she goes home in one piece, having learned a valuable lesson about not playing hero.”

Ruby glared back. She _was_ a hero. She was going to be a huntress. The fear was receding now that she knew she wasn’t at risk of death, replaced with determination to remember their faces and find them again. They’d pay for selling Crescent Rose. They’d pay dearly.

“That it?” Jones asked. “We might as well have left her in that alley? What’s the point of bringing her here in that case?”

“Because, Jones, even if we can’t kill her, there’s other stuff we can do to teach her a lesson.” The leader reached over and rubbed a hand up the back of Ruby’s leg, pushing her skirt up over one hip.

Ruby freaked out, kicking and flailing and rolling off the sofa. She fell with a thud on her front, accidentally making it worse as her skirt rode up over her back and left her stocking-clad rear poised up toward them.

“Oh. Oh yeah.” Jones laughed. “Not _that’s_ an idea.”

“She looks young,” another said. “How old you think she is?”

“Does it matter?” The leader laughed and reached down, pulling Ruby up. With her legs and arms bound, she couldn’t do anything to fight him but try and headbutt him, something he ignored with a laugh. He turned her around and sat her in his lap, reaching round to grope her breasts through her top.

Ruby squealed and tried to break free.

“Nice tits, she has. Nice legs, too. Old enough to try and crack our heads open, old enough to spread her legs. That’s what I say.” The men laughed and one of them suggested the boss have first go. “Oh, I intend to, boys.”

He stood, pitching Ruby forward. She fell onto the table in front of them, her legs and rear trapped against it as he stepped forward. Ruby shook her shoulders and tried to move, but he had her pinned. Reaching down, he dragged her skirt up again, revealing her ass and giving it a sharp slap. Ruby yelped.

“Got to love these huntress outfits,” he said, gripping her stockings over her ass and pulling them back. The material stretched as far as it could, then ripped, leaving an open patch through which her white underwear was visible. He used that to tear some more, leaving her tights turned from full-length to thigh-highs in a matter of seconds.

His fingers pushed into her underwear and forced it up into her slit.

“Hmmm!” Ruby wailed, shaking her head. Terror rushed trough her and her heart pounded. “Mrhpppphhhh!”

Ruby kicked as best she could, trying to get her feet up between his legs to hit him in the crotch. All it really did was make her bum ride back into him and the man laughed, unbuckling and pushing down his trousers, then fishing out his cock. Ruby saw it over her shoulder and her eyes bulged. It was the first time she’d seen one other than in pictures and it looked far more dangerous than she’d ever imagined.

Wasting no time, the crook tugged Ruby’s underwear down to her calves, not even bothering to take it off entirely, then stroked the head of his dick up and down her crotch, pushing it briefly into her pussy and making her squirm and cry into the gag, then away. Higher. Ruby dared to relax, thinking it over, a sick humiliation designed to teach her a lesson.

And then she felt it prod against a different hole.

“Straight for the ass, huh?” one of the laughed.

“Course.” The man gripped her cheeks and drew them apart, stretching her tight little rosebud. “And you will too if you don’t want to put a baby in her and leave that as evidence. Looks like it’s her first time from how she’s shaking.” He laughed and pushed the tip in, stretching her. “I’m honoured.”

There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to escape to.

Ruby leaned forward to try, but he followed, pinning her against the table and then continuing to push, at which point there was no give on her end other than in her ass. Her eyes bulged as she felt it pull her muscles apart, stretching her painfully. It was not a quick pain, either. It was slow and agonising, every second an increased agony as he pushed the bulbous head of his cock inside her, using both hands to pull her cheeks apart as he did.

“Hngh!” Ruby clenched her eyes shut and bit down on the gag. “Mngh!”

It kept coming, pushing and pushing as she fought for breath, panting and sweating with her body trembling and her eyes scrunched up. Despite her best efforts, a muffled sob slipped free, along with a few angry tears.

“Oh look, she’s crying.” Someone laughed. “Could have avoided this, girl. Only yourself to blame.”

Ignoring their laughter, Ruby tried to loosen her muscles, hoping that would make it hurt less. Her legs went slack, and she lay there, trying to take deep and even breaths. With a flinch and a sudden release, the head of his dick slipped in. His shaft was thinner, meaning her muscles could close around it.

The momentary relief tore a sob from her and she fell still. Her bum was still stretched, and she could feel the roughness of his shaft on her sore sphincter, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been. Now that the widest part was through, it wasn’t as painfu-

The man slammed forward, burying all eight inches of himself in her virgin ass.

“Mnghhhhhhhhhh!!!” Ruby squealed.

“That’s more like it.” He slapped her ass and began to thrust away, ignoring Ruby’s screaming body and going at her ass instead. Every time he drew back, her body followed, hips being lifted up off the table by how tightly her anal muscles gripped him. Eventually, she’d slide back down, falling flat and quivering before he would slam forward again.

In and out, in and out. He didn’t wait for her to get used to it. If anything, the way she screamed and shook only turned him on more. With a laugh, he spanked her again, then gripped her cheeks with both hands and squeezed them together, making her even tighter.

“Mnghh!” Ruby cried, half a scream, half fevered sobbing. Her head shook from side to side. “Nghhmmmlll!”

“What’s she saying?” he asked, thrusting in again. “More?”

“Ngh!” Ruby denied, shaking her head.

“Out?”

“Mn!” A desperate, tear-filled nod.

“Okay.” The man drew out, his cock _popping_ past Ruby’s tortured ass. It gaped for a moment, then closed again, as red as her namesake around the edges. Aura kept her from rupturing or bleeding, but the agony was still there.

Ruby sagged, crying.

“And in again!”

Her eyes bulged.

The pain came roaring back. Worse, because the head had to come again, this time piercing through quicker, but no easier. “NGGHHHHHHHH!”

“Oh, you didn’t want that?” He laughed and leaned over her, fucking away with his head by hers. “But I thought when you said out, you meant out and in again. We’re having sex after all. It wouldn’t make much sense to just stop.”

Ruby cried, buried under the man.

“Oh, don’t be such a spoilsport. I’m nearly done. Here it comes.”

What? Here _what_ came-? Ruby’s eyes widened as she felt him twitch and _grow_ inside her, bringing on a fresh wave of agony, and then he pushed in with a final grunt, holding on tight and burying himself as far into her ass as he could.

Something hot and slimy splashed into her body.

He was… He was ejaculating inside her.

C-Cumming.

“Mnghhh!” Ruby whined, pushing her forehead down onto the table. Her body shook under the force of her sobs as he pumped his nasty semen inside her. “Nnnhhhh…” she whimpered, feeling it splash on her insides. It might have been soothing, if it weren’t for the fact it was inside and not on her sore bum hole.

The man drew out as carelessly as he’d entered her, pulling free with a horrifying `pop` and a `gurgle`. He sat back on the sofa and reached for a cigarette, leaving Ruby slumped over the table with her ass in the air, her hole _breathing_ as it opened and closed, trying to get used to the sudden lack of anything inside it. The cold air made her shiver.

W-Was that it? Was it over?

“My turn!”

Another man came behind her quickly. Unlike the first, he reached down to grip her ankles, still bound, and roll her over onto her back. Ruby stared up at him, vision hazy with tears that ran down her face.

“Let’s get these clothes off, yeah? Be a shame not to see those titties while I fuck you.”

The others evidently agreed, coming to his aid. Ruby’s hands were drawn back, and they worked on her clothing, unbuckling what they could and getting impatient with her bodice, using a knife to cut through all the ribbons, ruining it. They worked hungrily, laughing and groping as they stripped her down until she had nothing but her skirt, tights and the cloak pinned under her. The man laughed and cut her skirt away too, tossing that aside.

“Get that gag off,” the injured man said. “I wanna hear what she has to say.”

It was dragged up over her head, pulling some of her hair out with it. Ruby didn’t care, too hurt already to feel it. The second it was removed, her sobs became that much more audible, along with the stammering, halting, tone of her voice.

“P-Please,” she begged. “N-No more. Not again, please!”

“After you cut me up?”

“I’m sorry!” she wailed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Hm. Say `I’m sorry, mister Jones` and I’ll consider it.”

Ruby was too afraid to do anything else. “I-I’m sorry, mister Jones. P-Please forgive me.”

“For what, bitch?”

“F-For hurting you?”

“Not good enough.”

Her breathing quickened as the man in front of her drew her legs up and to the side of his chest, positioning himself between her cheeks. She felt him prod at her and she lurched back, only for him to laugh and pull her closer, sliding her on her cloak across the table.

“I’m sorry, mister Jones!” she wailed. “I’m sorry for hurting you, sorry for playing the hero, sorry for daring to think I could stop you. Just please make it stop! Please don’t put it in my bum again! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!”

The man probing her ass laughed and looked over to his friend. “What do you think, Jonesie? She sounds pretty sorry.”

“Not sorry enough,” he grunted. “Make the bitch scream.”

Ruby’s mouth fell open.

“On it!”

“No!” Ruby yelled, already screaming _before_ the man pushed into her, pulling her hips back _onto_ his horrible penis while pushing in at the same time. “No, no, no-arhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

If it had hurt the first time, this was worse.

Somehow.

The burning was back, made all the more ferocious because of how her ass had been granted some small time to rest. The man was thicker and even more impatient, grunting and dragging her back with no regard for how much she screamed and threw her head from side to side.

He punctured through the tight ring of muscle with a gasp, then laughed and began to fuck her, shaking the entire table under the weight of every thrust, gripping her hips and dragging her back onto him as he slammed his own forward.

Ruby continued to scream, now without the gag. The sounds filled the abandoned building like those of a dying animal being tortured.

Not even their laughter could overwhelm it.

“Healthy pair of lungs on her, hey?” Jones asked, speaking loudly over her wailing.

“You can tell by the tis,” the man fucking her said, gripping one and squeezing. Ruby barely noticed, too busy thrashing on the table, toes splayed out over his shoulder as he kept one hand around her legs, locking her against him.

“Mind if I have a taste?” one of the others asked him, kneeling at the other end of the table.

“Nah, man. Feel free.”

Leaning over her, the new man suckled and bit on her nipples, playing with them with his teeth. It was something Ruby might have cared about at any other time, but she was too busy arching her back and trying to get off the horrible penis of the man impaling her.

“S-Stoooop!” she squealed, voice so high pitched it cracked. “Argh! Stop! No more, no more!”

“Shit, she’s tight. I’m cumming!” The man fell flat on her, squashing and pushing Ruby’s legs to the side and bending her almost double. His face was close to hers, scrunched up as he came inside her ass, pouring thick seed into her until she felt full.

Ruby whimpered, just grateful for the fact he wasn’t thrusting.

As horrible as it was to have him shooting his juice into her, it wasn’t as painful as when he’d been pounding her sore bum. He was still, at least.

That didn’t last. Drawing out, the man pushed her feet to the side and left her collapsed atop the table, shaking and curling into a tight little ball, bringing her knees up to her chest, or trying to. The third man laughed and pushed them away, still too busy feasting on her breasts to allow it.

“Is it my turn?” he asked, biting her nipple then looking her in the eyes. “Aw, you’re crying. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. Maybe.”

He laughed. The others did too, despite it not being funny. Rather than walk around the table, he took her ankles and spun her on it, twisting her in her red cloak until she was laid sideways in front of him with her feet on the other side of his legs. Where the first had her on her front, and the second on her back, he kept her laid on her flank and pushed into her without fanfare.

Ruby whimpered. Her ass was loose enough to take him easily, even if it still hurt.

That wasn’t enough for him, apparently. Realising that she wasn’t being hurt enough, he started pulling in and out of her, taking the time to let her anal muscles contract, then pushing through once more.

“I shouldn’t have waited so long,” he complained. “She’s not nearly as tight now.”

“You snooze, you lose.”

The man sighed and drew out, pushing Ruby’s legs away. He hadn’t come and seemingly couldn’t, something she was grateful for as it gave her a chance to catch her breath and get her crying under control. Ruby trembled on the table, naked for their pleasure. The man who had left her walked over to a table and rummaged through some objects on it.

“What you doin’?”

“Spicing things up. Bitch had this on her.” He held up a small red bottle. “We don’t need dust. Do we?”

“Not especially.”

“Great.”

He came walking back with a grin, shaking the vial as hard as he could. The red dust inside began to sparkle and jump around as it underwent a reaction. It wasn’t dangerous – not corked – but dust could be volatile and shouldn’t be handled like that. As he approached, eyes on her rear, Ruby’s heart leapt into her throat.

She squirmed her way off the table and screamed.

“Hold the bitch. She’s not gonna like this.”

Two of them caught her shoulders and pushed her back over the table, face-down once more with her bum trapped on the edge and her face towards the man she’d injured, who Ruby looked to for help, crying loudly.

“Please, Mister Jones. Don’t let them! I’m sorry! I’ll do anything!”

“Anything, yeah? Can you go back in time and not cut me?”

Her eyes watered. “N-No…?”

“Then I can’t help you. Can’t stand.” He gestured to his leg. “Sorry, bitch. If I wasn’t hurt, I’d be up there defending your honour.” He smiled cruelly. “Honest.”

Ruby didn’t believe him for a second but also couldn’t believe they were letting this happen. A finger was pushed into her ass, or a thumb, stretching her wider. Ruby grunted, squirming to try and pull free.

“Hold her,” the man with the dust said.

Twin hands caught her by the ass and shoulder, pushing her down flat. Ruby tried to look back but couldn’t see past them. She could, however, feel something cool and smooth being placed just below her hole. It pushed forward and she shivered as the cold glass settled between her muscles. The thumb was removed, and her body contracted, squeezing on the glass but not breaking it.

“There we go. Ready for the fireworks, girl?”

Ruby whimpered. “No. Please!”

“Sorry.” The man took hold of the vial and tilted it up. “Denied!”

The processed dust spilled out and into her ass. It was already agitated from his shaking, but connecting with her skin, it went _wild_. Ruby was immediately aware why he’d mentioned fireworks, because it was like fireworks were going off inside her. Sparklers and bangers, Catherine wheels and explosions. None of them were big or powerful enough to harm her, but the constant snap, crackle and pop inside her already sore gut was an agony she was unprepared for.

She barely even noticed when the man cut the bonds holding her wrists and ankles together, then dragged her to her feet.

“Go on,” he said. “Now’s your chance. Make a run for it.”

Ruby got two steps before she collapsed, squealing. Not a scream – that would have been too hard. She squealed like a pig, convulsing and rolling around on the floor as her ass _burned_ with fire and lightning.

The first thing she did was squat and drag her bum across the floor like a dog, trying to clear it. When that failed, she rolled over and spread her legs, digging her own fingers into her ass and fingering herself. She got some out but not much, and the frantic motion only stirred up the rest, causing the fireworks to begin anew.

“NOOO!” Ruby screamed, rolling and twitching, spasming and banging into the table leg, then kicking out in jerky motions. All of which made it worse and worse and worse. “Aiiiiieeee! Hahhhhhh! Wagggggghhhhhh!”

“Whoah. Ha.” The men laughed. “She’s like a firework herself. Look at her go!”

Struggling to her feet, she tried to run. To escape, to find a bathroom – something. Unsteadily, she moved one foot forward, body shaking the entire time and her frame hunched forward. A fresh spike up her behind had a hand clapping back. Another had her right leg spasming, kicking her left away and sending her tumbling to the ground. That set the dust off and she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

“You know,” the man who had done this said, “The best way to get dust off your skin is to wash it off. Maybe if you had someone cum in your ass-?”

Yes.

Y-Yes. Ruby was aware, dimly, that it was what they wanted, but she didn’t care. Couldn’t care. On all fours, she unsteadily crawled toward the man responsible, whimpering and stumbling more than once, twitching and gritting her teeth as she screamed into the carpet. It took her a full minute to reach him. A full minute to traverse a space of ten metres.

Once there, she turned around and pressed her upper body and shoulders to the floor, presenting herself to him.

“Well?” he asked. “What do you want?”

“Cum!” Ruby squealed. “Cum in me, quickly! P-P-Pleaaaasseeee-” A fresh crackle had her cutting off with a shriek. “Now,” she begged once it had passed. “I-I need y-your thing in me. N-Need it. P-Please do it. U-Use my bum! C-Cum. Cum. Cum inside my bum!”

The man chortled and stood. “Well, I guess I can’t leave a girl hanging if she’s that desperate for me. But tell you what,” he said, sitting down. “I’m feeling pretty tired. Maybe _you_ should fuck _me_ , instead. Yeah?”

Embarrassment didn’t even factor into Ruby’s mind.

Though standing would have been quicker, her feet couldn’t manage it. Ruby _dragged_ herself up his legs instead, worming her way up his body while shaking and gasping for breath. It was easier once she was in his lap because she got her knees up and knelt on him, shaking so bad that she had to lean against the man harming her so and catch her breath, forehead pressed into his chest.

“Aw. She likes me. How sweet is that?”

“Hngh.” Ruby focused, fighting another wave of agony to push herself up and above his penis. He didn’t help her in the slightest, forcing her to reach down and unsteadily take him in hand, pointing him up and lowering herself down.

The first attempt had him poking at her pussy. Groaning and convulsing as her ass burned, she adjusted and nudged herself forward a little, rolling her hips back so that he was poking into her butt instead. Loose and sore, he stretched her easily, and she felt instant relief as a little dust slipped out and down his cock.

“Oh shit,” he moaned. “That’s such a feeling. Her whole ass is tingling.”

For him, maybe. Not for her.

There was no going slowly. Ruby dropped herself bodily onto him, forcing his thick cock into her and then rutting on him wildly. She had to make him cum. Had to wash the dust out of her before it drove her insane.

The dust went crazy again, stirred up by the sudden intrusion and agitation. It exploded all around him, making them both gasp – him in pleasure, her in pain. He gripped her hips and spanked her hard, making her mewl.

“S-Stop! It makes it worse!”

“Yeah?” He spanked her again, stirring up the dust and making her back arch and eyes bulge.

A fresh scream escaped her.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“C-Cum,” Ruby pled through pained squeals and terrible moans. She bounced in his lap, fighting through the pain to try and make him finish inside her. “Cum inside me!” Her eyes grew wider as he started to push up into her, joining in and spanking her harder and harder. He began to grunt, a sign that he was close. “Hurry!” she whispered. “Hurry and cum. Cum inside me! Please hurry!”

He grinned. “I’d be more turned on if you made out with me.”

Ruby’s lips crashed down without hesitation. It was her first kiss. Even at fifteen, she’d never kissed a boy before and hadn’t expected it to be a wiry man of some forty years with a bald head and bristly beard. She didn’t even know what to do – but she pressed her lips to his and moaned into his mouth, holding on for dear life as he pushed his tongue in and let it play against hers.

His cock twitched. He grunted into her mouth and his hands on her ass _gripped_ on tight.

A moment later, he unleashed inside her, flooding her insides with his thick sperm. Ruby tore her head away, screaming in pure relief as the cool – compared to the burning dust – seed washed over her, collecting all the dust and dousing it in one motion.

So powerful was her release, so desperate, that she screamed herself unconscious, passing out on the man’s cock with tears running down her face.

 

* * *

 

“What do we do with her?”

“Dump her in an alley. Call the police. We let them handle it.”

Ruby trembled, eyes hazy and unable to fully open. She felt dizzy, possibly drugged. Had they slipped her something? Her body felt sluggish and she couldn’t think properly. If so, it wasn’t painkillers because her lower body still hurt, and she could feel dust tingling in her ass. Desperate to alleviate the pain, she curled up into a ball and whimpered.

“Shit, she’s awake.”

“Nah, she’ll be out of it. Won’t be awake much longer, let alone able to speak. It’ll be out of her system in a day or two, but she won’t be causing us any trouble.” A man laughed and she felt a hand tap her cheek, almost like he was petting her. “Learned your lesson. Haven’t you, little girl? Next time you see a mugging, don’t run in like a fucking hero.”

“Ugh…” Ruby moaned, curling up tighter.

The vehicle, the same van from before, came to a slow halt. The door was dragged open with the sound of sliding metal. Though she could barely see, Ruby just about made out an alleyway. It might even have been the first she was attacked in. Her body was lifted up by two men and carried to the edge of the van. Rather than be laid down gently, she was bodily hurled out.

She struck the concrete hard, aura saving her from injury. Rolling over two or three times, she became tangled in her cloak. It was all they’d left her. She was naked but for that and her wrists and ankles were still bound with zip-ties. Given whatever drugs they’d pumped her with, it didn’t matter. All she could do was curl up and whimper.

Nearby, a homeless man in a ratty brown coat and threadbare shoes backed away. “I dun’ wan’ no trouble!” he yelled, wielding a half-empty bottle of beer like a weapon. “I dun’ see nuthin’!”

“Calm it, bum.” One of the men laughed. “Here, have some change on us.” Coins rained down in front of Ruby’s face, tossed from the van. “Keep an eye on this bitch and make sure she doesn’t die before the police come collect her, yeah? I don’t wanna hear how we’re being hunted for murder.”

The man hurried to collect the coins. “What do I do?”

“Don’t know and don’t care. Watch her, ignore her. Fuck’n use her if you like.” The door slammed shut, the man inside calling out at the last, “Just don’t let her stumble into traffic or something. Cops are on their way for her.”

With a roar of the engine, the van was off, leaving Ruby, naked and bound, behind, curled up in an alleyway shaking as the night air permeated into her skin. “P-Please,” she croaked, voice as weak as the rest of her. Numbly, she looked up toward the homeless man, dirty and unshaven. “Please,” she whispered again.

“Whazzit?” the man asked, leaning close.

“H-Help me…” Her voice cracked. “U-Untie me…”

“Uh. Right.” The man kicked himself into gear and stumbled closer. The _smell_ of him had Ruby’s nose crinkling up, even drugged as she was. He hadn’t had a bath in what must have been months and there was alcohol thick on his breath. His dirty hands, grubby and greasy, worked on the ties on her ankles, freeing them.

Once he was done, he looked up, ready to roll her onto her front and work on her hands.

But he didn’t.

His eyes looked down on her, realising for the first time how naked she was, and him now kneeling at her feet, he could see the full length of her body. One of his hands lingered on her ankle, thin and smooth, then stroked a little higher up her shin.

Unable to move her feet and dizzy still, Ruby shook her head, more confused then angry. “My hands,” she slurred. “D-Do my hands.”

The hobo swallowed and looked down to the drink in his hand. Tipping it back, he downed the rest of it and laid the bottle down. It toppled onto its side and rolled away, past Ruby’s head. She looked at it through lidded eyes, confused.

Understanding dawned a moment later when a hand took each of her legs and pulled them apart. One was brought up onto the man’s shoulder and he kissed it, furry and scratchy beard rubbing against her foot. He shuffled forward, pushing her until she was flat on her back with her arms trapped behind her. His fingers worked hungrily at his waist, pulling the cord of his trousers loose, then tugging them down.

“W-Why?” Ruby asked, tears in her eyes. “Why?”

He didn’t answer. The homeless man leaned down and caught her lips in a ravenous kiss, dirty lips pushing against hers, filthy tongue forcing its way into her mouth and wrestling with her own. He tasted of rotten food and alcohol. Below, through the drugs, she felt him push and slip into her ass. Already sore and abused, the worst part was how _little_ it hurt.

Her ass accepted him so easily; he didn’t even have to push.

The smelly old man curled up over her, hunching atop her smaller body with his elbows on either side of her face and his dick pushing in and out of her feverishly, fast and erratic, as if he’d not felt it in twenty years or more and finally been offered succour. He grunted into her mouth with every thrust, wrapped his arms under her shoulders and pulled her naked breasts against his filthy, dirty, rags.

“Uh. Un. Ah. Uh. Uh!”

“Please,” Ruby begged. “Please stop.”

“Un! Uh! Uh!” He fucked her harder, pounding her ass and holding on tighter still, squashing her against him. “Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uhhhh!”

Heat swept into her. The man fell with a gasp, laying flat atop her, cock still buried in her ass and his rough and crumb-filled beard laid flat against the side of her face. Ruby looked away, on to the end of the alleyway where she could make our cars flash by every now and then, unknowing of what was happening so close to them. She was too weak to cry out, thanks both to the punishment she’d been through and the drugs. A lonely tear slipped down her cheek.

When the homeless man began to move again, rubbing himself against her and playing with her little body, Ruby gave in and closed her eyes. The sleep the drugs promised would be better. Anything to not have to feel him take her again.

 _Why?_ Ruby wondered. _Why hadn’t anyone come to save her? Why hadn’t the faunus she’d protected called the police? Why… Why did no one care about her?_

Ruby slipped into unconsciousness moments before the police sirens began to wail.

 

* * *

 

Blue lights flashed without sound as the officer bundled the girl into the back of the squad car and laid her down on the seat. Her body was damp, and not just from the rain that had begun to pound down on the city of Vale. Unconscious, one of her legs fell into the footrest, exposing her sore and used body. A little semen leaked out onto the seat.

“Poor girl,” his colleague said, stood behind the first as he turned around.

“You know her?”

“No. Just checked back with HQ, though, and there’s a missing person report filed that matches her. Ruby Rose. Fifteen. Signal student.”

“Least she has a family to look after her,” the first officer said. “Any luck chasin’ that bum down?”

“You must be joking. He bolted the second we rolled up. Cunt.” The officer spat on the sidewalk. “You know what the worst thing is? We might have had a chance of finding those responsible before. Plenty of DNA evidence. Now, that asshole went and contaminated it all.”

“Heh. Asshole.” The first laughed. “Get it? Because it’s all in her-”

“Dude. The fuck?”

“Sorry.” The one who had carried Ruby winced. “Just trying to lighten the situation. It’s hopeless, then? No chance of finding out who did this?”

“Not unless we can trace the scroll that called us in. And you know damn well they’ll toss that somewhere. And any clothes they wore. Unless we’re dealing with class-A idiots, they’ll be long gone with nice alibis and all evidence destroyed.” He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. “The girl is alive, though not unharmed. She and her family will have to be happy with that.”

“That’s something, I guess. Could have been worse.”

“Tell that to her,” the older officer said with a grimace. “I’ve a daughter her age. Not gonna be easy for her _or_ her family to accept what happened. Still, you’re right. Least they’ll all have a chance to do so. Better this than she turns up dead.”

“Exactly. You need to look on the bright side.” The officer who had carried Ruby looked back into the back seat where she lay, her red cloak splayed underneath her, one arm draped over her stomach. “You said there’s no chance the boys in white finding anything in the samples. No chance at all?”

“None.” He looked to his partner. “Why?”

“Well…” The younger man smirked. “Just thinkin’ it wouldn’t hurt to add some more.”

He didn’t know what to say in response, didn’t know whether his friend was making a sick joke or not. But when his partner of two years on the force unbuckled his belt and clambered into the back seat of the car, pulling the door shut behind him, he was kicked into fear.

“The fuck!?” He raced around the car and jumped in the front seat, then leaned over the middle console to look back. His friend had one of the girl’s legs raised up to his shoulder and his pants down just enough to fish his dick out. He was testing it up against the unconscious girl’s ass. “Are you fucking serious?” he yelled. “The girl’s just been through hell!”

“So?” His friend looked back and grinned. “Look at her. She’s unconscious, not to mention her ass is probably stretched as it is. Not like this is going to make her life any worse.”

“She’s fifteen!”

“Same deal. Besides, she has a killer bod.”

“Fuck, man.” The still clothed officer fell down in his chair, sweat beading on his brow as he looked forward out the front window. Behind, he heard a muffled and feminine moan, followed by a satisfied groan from his friend. In the rear-view mirror, he could see his partner’s shaft disappear into the girl’s ass. “I can’t fucking believe you, man. I should report this.”

“Do, and I’ll report when you let your son off that drug bust,” the other groaned. “Shit, man, she’s still tight. I can’t believe it.”

“And I can’t believe what you’re doing.” The officer bit his lip. “But fine, you freak. I’ll not welch. Just… make sure this doesn’t come back to bite us.”

“It won’t. She can’t feel a thing.” The one fucking Ruby have her cheek a gentle slap. Ruby’s face fell to the side, now looking into the rear-view mirror, eyes closed and features slack. “See? Totally out of it. And with all the spunk swimming around inside her, she won’t notice a little more.”

The man grunted as he thrust in and out of the girl, pushing her into the back seat and up against the other door as he went at it. The car began to shake a little and the sound of his cock sliding in and out of her ass filled the vehicle. Against his will, or at least he told himself that, the officer in the front adjusted the mirror to get a better view, watching as the poor girl was bent almost double on herself, back and shoulders up against the door and head hanging forward, eyes closed but brow drawn down.

Even unconscious as she was, and likely drugged, soft little mewls of pain slipped from her lips. A low and feminine sound that showed her displeasure.

His pants became just a little tighter.

“Ah. Ahh.” His partner hunched down, laying flat over the girl and even pulling her chin up to plant a one-sided kiss on her, pushing his tongue past her open lips. “Hmmm,” he moaned, cumming hard. His partner’s ass twitched as he kept jerking into her, body tensing and untensing over hers.

Once he was done, he drew out and wiped his cock on her leg.

“Damn. That was amazing.”

“You’re a sicko,” the officer up front snapped, feeling just as sick himself. There was a tent in his pants.

“Perks of the job, man. Like I haven’t seen you `sample` some of the contraband we take. Everyone does it.” The man buckled up his pants with a satisfied sigh, leaving the girl hunched up on the back seat. “You sure you don’t want to have a go with her, though? She’s tight, I tell you. Plus, it’s not like she, or anyone, will ever know.”

The man looked at the girl’s troubled face. “She’s young enough to be my daughter…”

“But she isn’t,” his friend pointed out. “She’s just some girl who has had more men in her ass in one night than most do in a lifetime. And at this point, the only who _hasn’t_ had a go is you.”

The man bit his lip. Hard.

“Fuck it,” he hissed, climbing over the centre console. He ignored his friend laughing and stepped into the back, reaching down to undo his pants as he did. The windows were blacked out as it was, being a patrol car, so it wasn’t like anyone could see. “Roll her over, though,” he said, taking the girl’s hips and doing just that. “I don’t wanna see her face.”

The girl, Ruby, was rolled onto her front, face down on the fabric of the chair. He pulled up her red cloak too, pushing it up over her head so that her back and pale ass were revealed, sticking up so pert and tempting. He squeezed it, gripping a cheek in each hand and spreading them apart.

Her asshole wasn’t quite so puckered anymore. It was sore and spread open easily as he pulled her cheeks apart. Swallowing but unable to deny the desperate need he felt, the man lowered himself down, teasing the tip of his thick cock into her ass.

It was swallowed so easily by the girl. Oh, so easily.

The patrol car began to rock back and forth.

 


End file.
